livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Megan Fairchild (VVilhem)
Basic Information Race: Half Elf Class: Rogue (Swashbuckler) Level: 3 Experience: 3355 Alignment: NN Languages: Common, Elven Deity: Cortessa Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 (02 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (05 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (MAX-2) HP: 16 = + CON (04) + FC (02) (Rogue 02) AC: 17 = + DEX (04) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (04) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +10 = (04) + Improv Init (04) + Elven Reflexes (02) BAB: +01 = 02 (01) CMB: +02 = (01) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB (01) + STR (01) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +02 = (00) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +07 = (03) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Will: +05 = (00) + WIS (02) + Dual Minded (02) + Indomitable Faith (01), +2 to Will saves against enchantment spells and effects Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Melee: +1 Dogslicer : Attack: +06 = (01) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (01) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: MW, +1d06 sneak attack if applicable Dagger : Attack: +05 = (01) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: +1d06 sneak attack if applicable Ranged: Crossbow, Heavy : Attack: +05 = (01) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: +1d06 sneak attack if applicable, 120ft range inc. Thrown Dagger : Attack: +05 = (01) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: +1d06 sneak attack if applicable, 10ft range increment Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 DEX Size: M Speed: 30' Favored Class: Rogue (+1 HP) Vision: Low-Light Vision Dual Minded: +2 to Will saves Elven Immunities: immune to magic sleep effects +2 to Will saves against enchantment spells and effects Keen Senses: +2 to Perception Multitalented: choose another favored classes (Fighter) Class Features Rogue Armor/Weapons: light armor simple weapons plus hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, and short sword Sneak Attack: +1d6 to dmg when target is 1. denied DEX bonus to AC or 2. flanked by Megan deal nonlethal dmg with nonlethal weapons at -4 to atk must be within 30 ft for range sneak attack does not work on creatures with concealment Martial Training: proficient with one martial weapon (dogslicer) can take the Combat Trick rogue talent twice (from Swashbuckler, replaces trap finding) Evasion: successful ref saving throw against an atk that normally deals half damage instead means no damage is dealt; can only be used in light or no armor with Megan not being helpless Rogue Talent: Finesse Rogues - gains weapon finesse as a feat Feats Improved Initiative (Level 1): +4 to Init Weapon Finesse (Level 2 - Finesse rogue): Use DEX (+4) for atk rolls instead of STR for light weapons Traits Elven Reflexes (Racial): +2 to init Indomitable Faith (Faith): +1 to will saves Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 08 = (08) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Rogue 01) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 08 2 3 4 -1 +0 Appraise 00 0 3 0 +0 Bluff 04 2 3 -1 +0 Climb 00 0 3 1 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 3 0 +0 Diplomacy 03 1 3 -1 +0 Disable Device 10 2 3 4 -1 +2 Disguise -1 0 3 -1 +0 Escape Artist 08 2 3 4 -1 +0 Fly 03 0 0 4 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -1 +0 Heal 02 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate -1 0 3 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 3 0 +0 Perception 09 2 3 2 +2 Racial Perform ( ) -1 0 3 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 3 2 +0 Ride 03 0 0 4 -1 +0 Sense Motive 07 2 3 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 3 4 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 08 2 3 4 -1 +0 Survival 02 0 0 2 +0 Swim 04 1 3 1 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 3 -1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- lb Studded Leather 25.00 gp 20.0 lb +1 Dogslicer 2308.00 gp 1.0 lb MW Dogslicer 308.00 gp 1.0 lb Dagger 2.00 gp 1.0 lb Crossbow, Heavy 50.00 gp 8.0 lb Bolts (20) 2.00 gp 2.0 lb Backpack 2.00 gp 2.0 lb Trail Rations x 3 1.50 gp 3.0 lb Flint and Steel 1.00 gp -- lb Torch x 2 0.02 gp 2.0 lb MW Thieves' Tools 100.00 gp 1.0 lb Mirror 10.00 gp 0.5 lb CLW Potion 50.00 gp 0.0 lb Antitoxin 50.00 gp 0.0 lb Antitoxin 50.00 gp 0.0 lb Total Weight: 41.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 Finances PP: 00 GP: 230 SP: 71 CP: 08 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: medium Gender: female Age: 21 Height: 5'4" Weight: 120 lb. Hair Color: dirty blond (tied to a short pony tail) Eye Color: green Skin Color: ivory Appearance: Everything about Megan screams contradiction. Large crossbow strapped to a petite frame, smooth ivory skin covered with black gangster tattoos, and a hard smile on a beautiful freckled face. Her rugged leathers hint of a military background while her dogslicers suggest an occupation in the butchery, most likely the one near Ranocchio. Demeanor: Despite her appearance, Megan understands the importance of civility and practices it on necessary occasions. Her hardened knuckles, though, give the impression that she's not all nice. Background: Parents: He was a sniper while she was a scout. They worked in tandem till they were one. When the tour was over, he went back to city. That was suppose to be the end of story. Eight months pass, he found Megan on his doorstep. A note from her said this child is half. He took her in and called her Fairchild, swearing a vow that she'll always be his love child. Years went by and that vow was kept. Megan grew up to be hard and able. The slums were rough but they had each other, till her bloody leathers came and him can't be bothered. Little and little their life slipped away. He drank and drank till he is no more. Megan watched with tears in her eyes, but let him be cause it was his life. When he finally passed there were no more tears. The old vow's gone and a new one's here. Megan now set forth to find her tribe, retracing a past that ain't no lie. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 2403 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Rogue BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: N/A Features: Evasion, Rogue Talent (Finesse Rogue) HP: Max -2 +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +16 = +8 (Class) +0 (Race) +08 (Old Total) = 16 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Jan. 18th, 2011) (Satin Knights, non-judge) level 1 *Approval (Jan. 19th, 2011) (HolyMan - Judge) level 1 *Approval (April 19th, 2011) (HolyMan - Judge) level 2 Category:Approved Characters